marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsman: The Secret Service
Kingsman: The Secret Service is a film based on the Mark Millar graphic novel which follows Kingsman agent Harry Hart recruits the son of his deceased Agent and friend as it's newist member to save the world from billionaire Richmond Valentine on world chaos. Plot During a mission in the Middle East, a secret agent, Harry Hart, a.k.a. "Galahad," is unable to prevent the death of one of his fellow agents. Feeling guilty, he personally delivers a bravery medal to the man's widow and his young son, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, saying that if they ever need help, they should call the phone number on the back of the medal and deliver a coded message. Seventeen years later, the climate scientist James Arnold is kidnapped by unknown assailants, led by Gazelle, an assassin with bladed prosthetic legs, and her employer, the internet billionaire Richmond Valentine. One of Hart's compatriots, James Spencer, a,k,a, "Lancelot", attempts to stage a rescue, but fails. Valentine, known for his philanthropy, continues to meet with various heads of state and VIPs, some of whom go missing afterwards. He also announces a giveaway of SIM cards, granting free cellular and Internet access. In London, Eggsy is now an unemployed young adult living with his mother, infant half-sister and an abusive stepfather. Despite being intelligent and capable, he left training for the Royal Marines and lives an aimless life. After being arrested for stealing a car and taking it for a joyride, Eggsy calls the number on the back of the medal. Hart arranges for his release and tells Eggsy about the existence of the Kingsmen, a secret intelligence agency for which both he and Eggsy's late father worked. In the wake of Lancelot's death, the Kingsmen have a vacancy for a new agent, and Eggsy agrees to apply. He joins a group of other candidates, including a woman named Roxy. Training is overseen by "Merlin," a senior Kingsman. The candidates are eliminated one by one until Eggsy and Roxy emerge as the final two. However, Eggsy fails his final test, and Roxy becomes the new Lancelot. During this time, the Kingsmen have been investigating Valentine in connection with the VIP disappearances. Hart tracks down Arnold and confronts him about Valentine's whereabouts. A chip implanted in Arnold's head explodes, killing him and injuring Hart. Undeterred, Hart poses as a billionaire and dines with Valentine, who explains his views: humanity is akin to a virus, global warming is the Earth's equivalent of a fever, and Valentine intends to do something about the problem before the virus kills the host. Hart tracks Valentine to an obscure hate group church in Kentucky where Valentine and Gazelle are conducting a test. They broadcast a signal to his SIM cards, causing everyone in the church, including Hart, to become uncontrollably violent. A mass brawl breaks out, with Hart the sole survivor, while Eggsy, Merlin and Arthur—the Kingsmen's leader—watch via video link. Valentine approaches him, and they discuss his plan: to broadcast the signal worldwide, using his satellite network to cause a massive culling of the human race, saving the Earth from further damage. Only a select few that Valentine has deemed worthy of living—those who have sided with him, and thus received the protective microchips in their head—will be spared. Having revealed his plan, Valentine fatally shoots Hart. Eggsy returns to the Kingsmen headquarters, where he discovers that Arthur is one of Valentine’s converts. After avoiding Arthur’s attempt to kill him — killing the group leader as he does so —Eggsy teams up with Roxy and Merlin. Roxy pilots a high-altitude balloon vehicle into the stratosphere, to disrupt Valentine's satellite network with a missile, while Eggsy and Merlin directly assault Valentine’s mountain bunker. Roxy knocks out the satellite, and Eggsy fights his way through Valentine’s security forces, while Merlin detonates the security chips, killing all who were part of Valentine's plan. Eggsy then fights and defeats Gazelle before killing Valentine and saving the world. In a mid-credits scene, Eggsy, now a full Kingsman, reaches out to his mother, offering her a nicer house and a chance to get away from her abusive partner. In a callback to when Hart recruited Eggsy, Dean and his subordinates move to attack, and Eggsy quotes his old mentor by saying "manners maketh man" before moving to defeat them and rescue his mother. Cast *Colin Firth as Galahad/Harry Hart *Taron Egerton as Gary "Eggsy" Unwin **Alex Nikolov as Young Eggsy *Samuel L. Jackson as Richmond Valentine *Mark Strong as Merlin *Michael Caine as Arthur/Chester King *Sophie Cookson as Roxy Morton *Sofia Boutella as Gazelle *Mark Hamill as Professor James Arnold *Jack Davenport as Lancelot/James Spencer *Samantha Womack as Michelle Unwin *Geoff Bell as Dean *Edward Holcroft as Charles "Charlie" Hesketh *Nicholas Banks as Digby *Jack Cutmore-Scott as Rufus *Tom Prior as Hugo *Fiona Hampton as Amelia *Hanna Alström as Crown Princess Tilde of Sweden *Bjørn Floberg as Swedish Prime Minister Morten Lindström *Richard Brake as The Interrogator Production The film was shot in the U.K. and Canada. Gallery Kingsman poster.jpg Kingsman_Harry_Hart_poster.jpg|Harry Hart Kingsman_Valentine_poster.jpg|Valentine Kingsman_Eggsy_poster.jpg|Eggsy Kingsman_Jack_Bauer_poster.jpg|Jack Bauer Videos Trailers Kingsman The Secret Service Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Official Trailer 3 HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Official Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX TV Spots Kingsman The Secret Service Alarm TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Agency TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Meet a New Breed" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Like a Spy" Super Bowl TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service It's Valentine Day HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service It's Valentine Day - Naughty Version HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Make a Date for Action” TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Now Playing” TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "This Party Starts Now” TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Assemble the Kingsman” TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Live Like a Kingsman" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "A Young Man With Potential" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Welcome to Kingsman" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Promotion The Kingsman Way A Lesson In Nailing The Gory Details 20th Century FOX The Kingsman Way A Lesson In The Art of Conversation 20th Century FOX The Kingsman Way A Lesson In Breaking A Sweat 20th Century FOX The Kingsman Way A Lesson In Weathering A Storm 20th Century FOX The Kingsman Way A Lesson In Bearing Bad News 20th Century FOX The Kingsman Way A Lesson In Holding Your Liquor 20th Century FOX The Kingsman Way A Lesson In Smelling Blood 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service How To Be A Kingsman Dinner Etiquette HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service How To Be A Kingsman Tying A Tie HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service How To Be A Kingsman Proper Utensils HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service How To Be A Kingsman Gentlemanly Pursuits HD 20th Century FOX The Secret Service How To BecomeaKingsman.com HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Samuel L. Jackson Screening Invite HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Mr Porter HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman From Costume to Collection Kingsman The Secret Service Live! With Kelly and Michael HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Cinema Prank Pub Fight Prank! - Kingsman Kingsman The Secret Service on Digital HD – Watch it tonight 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service- Now on Blu-ray, DVD & Digital HD 20th Century FOX Clips Kingsman The Secret Service "Bar Fight" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Weapons Cache" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Becoming A Kingsman" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Puppy" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service "Spy Movies" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Interviews Kingsman The Secret Service Uncovering The Kingsman Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service New Recruits Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service All In A Day's Work Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Meet Harry HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Meet Eggsy HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Meet Gazelle HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Meet Valentine HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Meet Arthur HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service Meet Roxy HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service World Premiere Highlights HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Secret Service German Premiere - Red Carpet Kingsman The Secret Service German Premiere - Stage Presentation External links * Kingsman: The Secret Service on IMDB Category:Kingsman Category:Franchises aquired by Marvel